Good for Inspiration
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: This Hibari kid refuses to accept the Vongola Cloud Ring, and Dino's at the end of his rope. But this fight may have unexpected results. D18.


**Wrote this a while ago for someone on Tumblr. Guess I'll put it here too. My first D18 fic on ffnet! **

**Obviously I don't own KHR and blah blah blah. **

0o.o0o.o0

Good for Inspiration

Hibari heaved a struggling breath and dribbled blood onto the concrete. With a flip of his hair, he cracked his neck. He did not want to admit it to himself, but his arms and legs were starting to feel heavy.

"You ready to try and hit me again?" Cavallone said. "Or are you going to forfeit and just accept the ring?" His voice had grown husky from heavy breathing. He pulled on a length of his whip.

His silvery blue eyes narrowed at the other man, sizing him up in his current state. He poised his weapons. The muscles in his arms felt like noodles – he squeezed the tonfa handles to assure himself that he still had a good grip. At that, he lurched at him.

Cavallone brought his left foot behind and beyond his right, spinning and dodging all at once. Once Kyoya got close enough he stuck out his arm. The whip lashed out, coiled back around him, but before it tightened Kyoya jumped backward out of the bind, dealing a blow to Cavallone's kidney in the process.

His tattooed arm and the whip went the other way, the end easily slashing through Kyoya's shirt, the skin of his chest. Kyoya ducked behind him and shoved a tonfa at his back. A bolt of pain went straight up Cavallone's spine to his head. He turned on his heels to meet Kyoya eye to eye. Before he could make another move, Kyoya pounded him in the stomach with one tonfa at a time. It knocked the wind right out of his lungs.

"Jesus," Dino spat.

Romario, spectating from under the shadows, stirred as though to get up, but remembered his boss' orders not to intervene. He stiffened. He had to force himself to look away.

A sideways kick to the knee sent Kyoya skirting a meter or so back. He nearly lost his balance. Within the time it took for the world to stop spinning and his leg to gain sensation, Cavallone had lashed him across the chest again.

Hibari stood still – a quick pause to catch his breath. He glared at his opponent from behind disheveled bangs. A fake smile was making its way onto Cavallone's face. At only a glance Cavallone would have appeared calm and unfazed, but his skin was flushed and creases had formed at the corners of his eyes from the pain.

"Will you quit now?" he asked.

Kyoya growled at him, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"You're making this far more difficult than it has to be, Kyoya." Cavallone's voice failed him by the last few words.

But the kid was starting to crack – Dino could tell. His eyes still seemed sharp, but an underlying weariness came through them for a fleeting moment. At each pause he took longer and longer to recover. He had blood in places where he had probably never bled before. Kyoya needed to see the light soon or, Dino feared, both of them could end up hospitalized.

His body ached to the bone; he could barely breathe. Cavallone bounded toward Kyoya, whip tucked under his arm. The unprepared Kyoya raised his tonfas and widened his stance to brace for the impact. He lowered his head so as to use it to push Cavallone away once they were close enough.

When Cavallone hit him with the full force of his body, though, he fell onto his back. Steel clattered away from his sides. The man's weight crushed him. And he felt something on his face.

Half a minute or more passed before Kyoya realized what had just happened – when his swollen lips started to tingle and Cavallone pushed his torso up off of him with his arms.

Their chests rose and fell dramatically, virtually in sync. The leftover taste of each other's blood and sweat invaded their inner mouths. They stared at one another, dazed, numb, too drained to be embarrassed, a full two minutes afterward, at least.

Then Kyoya kicked Cavallone off. Cavallone fell and rolled to the side while Kyoya grabbed one tonfa, then the other.

Dino got to his feet, readied his whip. "You still won't give up," he said.

Hibari solidified his stance and held his weapons high. "Cavallone, you have no idea how much longer I can go."


End file.
